Promise
by Serethia
Summary: It may not have seemed like a promise at the time, but she gave her word.


I needed to write something happy after Lassitude and finishing up the Choice series. And then I remembered that I'd made a very important realization about the twilight portals...

* * *

He didn't know why he went into the spring in the first place. The light spirits hadn't talked to him since his first journey had finished, and neither he nor Epona were really tired.

He figured he just hadn't wanted to go home yet (and it would keep Ilia off his back about overworking Epona... again).

Link had been with the Gorons this time, ostensibly on business from the castle (but mostly to sumo wrestle). It had been fun to visit with them again. The inherent danger of accidentally getting crushed kept him on his toes, and the hot springs were a relief after wrestling all day.

He liked his house—he did! But it was too quiet, too pensive. He didn't want to think; by the goddesses, he wasn't working with Zelda for _fun_. What she asked him to do focused him and kept him occupied in a way herding goats never would.

And, as an afterthought, it was necessary and important work.

He dismounted at the entrance of the Ordon Spring and walked Epona into the spring. It was different from the Goron's hot springs. These springs had a peace, a tranquility to them that the hot springs had never tried, never needed to emulate.

Link let Epona walk freely in the water, briefly considering shutting the spring gate before dismissing the thought. Epona wouldn't run, and if she did, he could always call her back with the charm Ilia had made him.

"Well, that's just rude of you, you know?"

Link jumped, his hand automatically reaching for his sword in mid-turn as he belatedly realized _he knew that voice_.

He finished the turn, and there she was, standing by the small crawlspace he had used so long ago. One hand was resting on her hip, while the other was held up so she could examine her nails. Link was so dumbfounded, he almost missed her next words.

"I mean, _really_. I've been waiting at this pond for nearly two days, and light spirits are even worse conversation than _you_ are." She looked up, looked at _him_ and walked forward towards him. He saw her cloak sway side-to-side almost imperceptibly, saw her skirt flutter almost dangerously as she walked.

She walked into the water, uncaring of how it grabbed at her cloak and skirt.

Midna stopped before him and tilted her head with a smirk, a move he had only seen once from her like this, and yet it was so _familiar_.

"Still don't know what to say, even after all this time?"

Link's hand lowered from where it was still reaching for his sword, and stretched out towards her. He stopped just before he reached her hand.

"Midna... I... You... _How—?_ " He stopped and pulled his hand back, running it through his hair instead. With his hand resting on his forehead, his eyes closed, he asked softly, "Is it really you?"

He heard the soft splashing of the water as she moved closer, felt her hand as she leaned on his shoulder. Felt her breathe on his ear as she whispered, "In the flesh," before tweaking his ear.

That convinced him.

With a grin, he grabbed Midna in a hug, swinging her around as she gave a shout of surprise before setting her down sloppily.

"I thought with the Mirror gone—!" Link said, still with a wide grin as Midna interrupted him to tilt his head up to the sky.

It took him a moment to realize what he was looking at, but his eyes widened as he saw the Twilight portal in the sky, the blue lines gently pulsating in the night sky.

"The Mirror allowed the Light dwellers access to the Twilight Realm," said Midna, still with her hand under his chin. As he looked back to her, she continued, "In balance, any Twili with the power can create a portal. Granted, that's not many of us—the strength it takes to even _use_ a portal is daunting. Making one to connect the Twilight Realm to the Light Realm is difficult—very difficult. Only those of the royal line even know that it's possible.

"It's much easier to just... leave them open," and she flashed him a satisfied grin.

"I _said_ see you later."


End file.
